Harry Potter (Yay!)
by Fawkes8
Summary: Harry is entering his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..and finding new adventures and love, that he never even would have dreamed of.
1. Default Chapter

Yay! Okay, so here's a story for all of you who think that Harry and Cho would   
make a good couple. (Personally I feel they would be great together...that's just my   
opinion though... :) ) This is my first story, so please feel free to review it, and tell   
me what you think.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
The Great Hall had been decorated in preparation for the Sorting. Harry had been   
looking forward to this day for quite some time now. The ceiling was a bright blue with a few  
clouds scattered here and there. As usual, it was an almost perfect immitation of the sky   
outside. Hogwarts was exactly as Harry remembered it, except for the fact that something...no  
someone...was missing. He sighed. Memories of his last encounter with Voldemort still haunted  
him; Cedric...the looks on Mr. and Mrs. Diggorys' faces when they had heard the news...  
"Harry?" came a slightly concerned voice from behind him. Harry, startled out of his  
thoughts, turned to see who had spoken to him. Cho Chang stood there, her eyes searching his,  
giving Harry the feeling that she was trying to get inside his thoughts; to discover the cause  
for the pain which must have been visible in his eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked.  
"Cho," Harry began, before realizing he had no idea what he was going to say, "I-"  
Somehow, all the sorrow that he had been feeling a moment earlier, and even his  
surprise at finding Cho there, seemed to leave Harry to be replaced by...what was it exactly?  
Somehow, he felt...different...when he was around Cho. He had liked her since that Quidditch   
game, yet the last time they had spoken had been before the Yule Ball, when he had found out that  
she was going with...was it possible? Did she still like Cedric? In all these months since he  
had been killed, he had never thought of what Cho must have been feeling.  
"I'm sorry," he said at last. Cho stepped back, obviously not expecting this. She looked  
as though she was about to speak, but words failed her and she turned her head. "Er...I should  
probably be going," Harry said. "The Sorting-"  
"Yeah...yeah," Cho said. "I'll...see you later, okay, Harry?"  
Harry nodded and watched her go. He sighed again. All other feelings had left him to be  
replaced by one single emotion; the emotion Harry always got when he was around Cho- confusion..  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Although the Sorting Hat was looking shaggier than ever, the Sorting was a complete   
success. After one hundred and twelve terrified looking first years had been sorted into their  
houses, whether that be Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin, the students all sat  
down to the traditional feast. Harry was happy to be back here at Hogwarts, back with his   
friends; back where he belonged. For though the Dursleys hadn't been entirely obnoxious towards   
him, possibly for fear of growing elephant sized ears, they made it quite clear that they were  
less than pleased at having Harry around the house all summer.  
As usual, Dumbledore stood up to speak, and a respectful silence fell upon the   
listeners. "I'd like to begin," he said, "by welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I'm sure that those  
of you who are new here will find your years at Hogwarts to be both educational and exciting, and  
I would hope, as well as expect, that the older students make you feel as welcome as   
possible." He paused for a minute before continuing on. "Also, I would like to add that several  
changes have been made around the school to provide for your uttmost safety while you are within  
these walls. I would ask that you all follow these rules." He cast a meaningful look in Harry's  
direction. "I don't believe I need to inform you all that Voldemort has, indeed, returned. There   
is no need for alarm," he said as a whisper arose among the terrified first years. "I can   
reassure you that as long as you follow the guidelines that have been put in place, you are  
completely safe. Now, I know we're all hungry and anxious to eat. I, myself, have been looking  
forward to that turkey and mince pie with great anticipation. Therefore, I'd like to end by   
welcoming you all again, and wishing you a wonderful school year."   
As Dumbledore took his seat, the hall exploded with applause. The hungry students quickly  
began to eat, but Harry, though he had a full plate in front of him, didn't appear hungry. He  
was looking up at the teacher's table, and Ron and Hermione, realizing this, did the same. There  
sat Professor Snape, Harry's least favorite teacher, Professor McGonagall, the fair, but strict  
Deputy Headmistress who also happened to be the head of Gryffindor house, Hagrid, and next to   
him-   
"I don't believe it," Hermione said. "He's back!"  
Professor Lupin was sitting in the very same chair he had been in when he had arrived two  
years earlier- in the one reserved for the Defense Against the Dark arts professor.   
  
  
Hermione had taken her usual seat in the library, already loaded down with homework in   
the first week back. Professor Lupin had made it clear that though he was only a temporary  
teacher, he still expected his students to work hard and get good grades. Nor did he show any   
favortism, and he only smiled when the class groaned at the 4 parchment essay he gave them.  
"I wouldn't be much of a teacher if I just let you coast through your fifth year of   
Defense against the Dark Arts," he told Ron after class. "We need to make up for lost time, after  
all."  
Hermione sighed and opened a large, leather bound book with the title "Rise of the  
Dark Ages" on it, and went to dip her quill into the ink.   
"Excuse me," said a voice from behind her, "but you're doing that all wrong."   
If there was one thing Hermione could not stand, it was being told she was doing   
something wrong. She spun around in her chair, only to find herself staring into the haughty   
eyes of a girl who must have been around her own age.   
"Excuse me, but I don't believe I remember asking you to interrupt."  
The girl was not to be distracted, however. "I'm Jessie Martin," she said. "I'm new here,  
and unless I'm mistaken, you're Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you. I saw you in Arithmancy   
this morning. Do you always answer all the teacher's questions?" She smiled and held out a   
hand, but Hermione had already been put on her guard. There was something about this girl she  
didn't like.   
"Miss Martin!" Said a cheerful, whispy voice from the other side of the library.   
Professor Trelawney walked over to them, seeming to drift more than anything else. "I meant to  
compliment you for your efforts in Divination this morning. You're one remarkable young lady.  
I could sense the Seeing Eye in you the moment you set foot in that classroom."  
Jessie smiled. "Thank you Professor Trelawney," she said.  
This was more than Hermione could stand. In a moment, she was up on her feet. "I don't  
believe this!" she said. "Not only do you have to talk about that rediculous Seeing Eye stuff,  
but you have to do it right in front of me!" she couldn't help but feel that Professor Trelawney  
had been deliberately trying to irk her, though she knew this probably wasn't true, and resented  
her for that.  
"Miss Granger!" Professor Trelawney said, momentarily losing the far away, whispiness   
to her voice. "I never thought I'd see the day when...ten points from Gryffindor!"   
Hermione slammed "Rise of the Dark Ages" closed and shoved it into her backpack.   
Without another word, she marched out of the library. "Fine," she thought to herself, "if she   
wants to be a little teacher's pet, let her. It's not my problem..."   
  
  
  
  



	2. Under the Cloak

Chapter 2  
  
"Don't you think you're being just a little unfair?" Ron asked. Hermione was still   
fuming, pacing back and forth impatiently across the Gryffindor common room. "I mean, it sounds  
like she was just trying to be friendly-"  
  
"Friendly?" Hermione nearly shouted, "She embarrassed me, Ron. How can you take her side  
on this? And then Professor Trelawney..." she brushed away a tear, angry with herself for showing  
such strong emotions in front of Ron. Suddenly, Ron did something he had never done before; he   
put an arm around her shoulder. Hermione stopped crying at once and looked into Ron's eyes. She  
was surprised, no doubt, and she could tell that Ron, too, was startled by what he had done, but   
she smiled. His arm seemed...almost to belong there somehow...  
  
"You're right," she said, "I've been acting silly. Still, that was a pretty rotten trick  
Professor Trelawney played."  
  
"You're not going to let an old witch like her ruin your day, are you? Personally, I don't  
see why Dumbledore didn't fire her a long time ago."  
  
Harry, who had been practicing on his Firebolt for the start of a new Quidditch season  
joined them just then, a letter in his hand. "Hagrid has just invited us to his cabin for tea,"   
he announced. "He said he has something really important to tell us about-" he stopped. He had   
suddenly gotten an odd feeling on the back of his neck. Almost like- almost like someone was   
watching them.  
  
"About what, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah...look, we'd better go. He said for us to join him by six, and it's almost six  
fifteen as it is." Hermione and Ron looked at him funny, obviously aware he was keeping something  
from them, but they didn't question him about it. Of course, Harry couldn't be certain, but for  
the briefest moment he could have sworn there had been someone else in that room... watching. He  
shivered.   
  
Not knowing for certain whether or not they were supposed to be out of their common room  
at this time in the afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to go under the cover of the   
invisibility cloak. It was awkward fitting the three of them under it, but they had done it before  
and with little trouble, they managed to find their way down the long, winding, castle stairs.  
Suddenly, they froze, hearing footsteps and whispers coming closer.   
  
"Are you quite certain you weren't mistaken, Severus?" A voice asked. Harry recognized  
it at once. It was the voice of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself. Harry tensed. He   
had mistrusted the minister ever since he had almost allowed the Dementors to perform the Kiss on  
Sirius, and even Dumbledore had almost lost patience with him the previous year. This man was no   
Minister. He was only interested in his self-image and would do whatever it took to make himself  
look better- even if it meant endangering the rest of the magical race.   
  
"Quite certain, Minister," came the reply. "I saw him with my own two eyes, sneaking down  
to Hagrid's cabin. They're up to no good, and it's my responsibility to see to the safety of those  
attending this school."  
  
"Yes, of course. Well then, the proper authorities must be alerted at once. We don't   
want a creature like that running around the school, do we?"  
  
"He's dangerous without a doubt, Minister," came the reply. "Personally, I was quite   
disappointed that the dementors didn't get him last time. It could have saved us all quite a bit  
of concern."  
  
Hermione let out an audible gasp, despite her efforts to remain quite silent.   
They were talking abour Sirius! Harry and Ron hushed her at once, but the damage had been done.   
"What was that?" Snape said, spinning around in the direction of the invisible trio. "Who's   
there?"  
  
Harry signaled that they should move several paces to the right. For although the   
invisibility cloak made them impossible to see, it in no way prevented them from being solid, and  
the last thing Harry wanted right now was to be found out by Professor Snape.  
  
"Calm down, Severus!" Fudge said in alarm. "I didn't hear anything. I daresay you're   
overworked. Perhaps we should see about aranging you a vacation."  
  
Snape turned back towards Fudge just then, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't wait to   
hear what was said next. They were sure Hagrid must be quite worried by now- and they had to warn  
Sirius that he had been seen. "Is he nuts?" Ron asked the moment they were outside the castle and  
ear shot. "What is he doing coming back here like this?"  
  
"He's concerned, Ron," Harry replied simply. "Voldemort-" here Ron and Hermione gave an  
involuntary shudder- "is back. Or had you forgotten?" Ron shrugged, obviously not convinced that  
this was a good enough reason to come out of hiding, but he dropped the subject. They had reached  
Hagrid's hut. Harry threw off the invisibility cloak just then, but just as he was about to knock,  
the door opened and Hagrid's giant frame filled the doorway.   
  
"Where've you three been?" he asked. "You've had me worried, all right, Harry. Gave me a   
good scare."  
  
"Hagrid," Harry said quickly, "we heard Snape and the Minister of Magic talking. They-"  
  
"Ah, so they've seen him, huh?" Hagrid asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one   
another in surprise. "Ah well...nothing we can do about it now, I dare say. Apart from being   
careful, of course. But come inside. Were you seen?"  
  
Hagrid's cabin was just as Harry remembered it. The fireplace, the table which, though  
huge, was rather small looking when realizing for whom it was for...and there, in the corner,   
stood- "Sirius!" All three shouted at once.  
  
  



End file.
